The present invention includes a new and distinct rose plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Tanfulltaxxe2x80x99.
The new plant is a spontaneous mutation (sport) of the unpatented variety xe2x80x9cTanotaxxe2x80x9d (German Registration No. ROS 836). The mutant was discovered by the breeder on the Tanotax plantation in Uetersen, Germany. The plant can be reproduced asexually on a rootstock of Rosa canina. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings in Uetersen, Germany have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
This variety is distinguishable by its very good winter hardiness, repeated blooming, resistance to most diseases and easy propagation on its own roots. The new variety has double blossoms while xe2x80x98Tanrotaxxe2x80x99 has single blossoms.